Digimon 04 Remix
by Gaia-Dragoon-V2
Summary: Ch.2 is up! hope ya'll like it!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 01

All 5 digidestinds shined their D-Tectors at Duskmon. 

"Execute! Fusion Digivolution!" Takuya yelled as he was surrounded by flames.

"Execute! Fusion Digivolution!" Koji yelled as he disappeared in light.

"Execute! Beast Spirit Digivolution!" Zoe yelled as she was surrounded by wind.

"Execute! Beast Spirit Digivolution!" J.P. yelled as he was struck by thunder.

"Execute! Beast Spirit Digivolution!" Tommy yelled as he was encased in ice.

Takuya became Aldamon, he shot inferno balls from his arm rifles. Duskmon deflected them, but he was blinded & didn't notice MetalKabuterimon's giant thunder bolts. Duskmon was caught off guard & was struck to the ground. Zephyrmon used her "Hurricane Gale." Attack on Duskmon. Fractal codes surrounded Duskmon. Duskmon slide digivolved into Velgemon. He shot a laser from his third eye. It struck

Zephyrmon & MetalKabuterimon. They digivolved back to their regular forms with a fractal code surrounding them. Velgemon took all 4 of their spirits. 

Korikkakumon shot his axes at Velgemon. Aldamon shot flames from his arm rifles igniting the axes. 

Velgemon was stricken by the axes. As a last resort, he shot a dark blast at Aldamon & Korikkakumon.

The both digivolved back to their normal forms with a fractal code surrounding them. Velgemon took

both their human & beast spirits. Velgemon slide evolved to Duskmon. He began walking away. 

All of a sudden, he was attacked by missles with contained light in them. Duskmon turned around & saw his brother, Beowulfmon. He pulled out his twin bladed sword. They both went full speed at one another. 

Their swords clashed. Duskmon broke free & cut off Beowulfmon's left arm. He hollered in agony.

He fell to his knee's. Duskmon left the battlefield. As he left he noticed a white line. I went through him light a laser pointer. All of a sudden, Beowulfmon appeared. He was holding his twin bladed sword with his remaining hand. 

"Even without my friends & my left arm, I'm still strong enough to beat you!" he said

 Duskmon rushed toward Beowulfmon for a final attack. He was in attacking range when all of a sudden, he burst into pieces. A young child who look similar to Koji appeared with a fractal code surrounding him. Duskmon's soul appeared with the spirit of darkness in the center of him. Velgemon's soul appeared with 

The beast spirit of darkness in the center of him. Beowulfmon took out his D-Tector & scanned him.

The young boy was released. He feel to the ground. Beowulfmon returned everyone's spirit's. He digivolved back to Koji & ran to his brother.


	2. Kouichi's Spirits

**Chapter 2**

 The crippled Koji ran over to the other boy who was once Duskmon. The boy laid there, as of not having any memory of what happened. Koji stared at him in shock. The young boy stood up. He looked at Koji and frowned. Koji rushed to him.

"Is my mother still alive?" He asked

The boy nodded his head. Takuya ran towards them. Takuya was shocked. It was the same boy he saw before on the train. 

"It's you, but how can….." Takuya was cut off when suddenly Cherubimon attacked.

Koji gripped his left arm which was terribly wounded. Zoë looked at him worried.

"Koji, your arm, you can't fight now!" Zoë said

"I'll manage, besides, if I don't fight, Takuya would have to pull the weight all by his self." Koji replied

"You aren't going to fight, even if you do fight, you'll be handicap! Beowulfmon doesn't have his left

arm!"

"So what, I can't let you guy's fight alone!"

"It does matter! You would worry all of us, preventing us from doing our best!"

"So don't worry about me!"

 Zoë became frustrated. She raised her right hand & slapped Koji in his left cheek. A big hand print

was on his face. Koji backed away. Kouichi walked up to Koji. Kouchi looked angered and yet, sad.

 Takuya and the other spirit digivolved. They attacked Cherubimon. Aldamon used his atomic inferno

Attack on Cherubimon, but had no effect. Cherubimon grabbed him and squeezed him until he burst 

Into blood. Takuya returned to his normal form and was surrounded by a fractal code. Cherubimon tried to absorb his data, but MetalKabuterimon got it first. MetalKabuterimon used his thunder cannons at close range. Cherubimon fell over. Cherubimon used his arrows to obliterate MetalKabuterimon. J.P. was knocked unconscious with a fractal code surrounding him. Zephyrmon and KorIkkakumon guarded him. 

 Cherubimon shot a blast from his mouth at them both. The both of them were beaten. Cherubimon 

Absorbed all of they're data making them all delete and be absorbed by Cherubimon. Kouich became furious. Then Koji walked towards Cherubimon as a last defense. Blood dripped from his arm. Koji charged at Cherubimon in anger. Cherubimon then shout a powerful blast from his mouth at Koji.

Kouichi watched in horror as he saw his brother obliterated. Tears fell from his face. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kouichi yelled

All of a sudden the spirits of darkness appeared. They changed form into tiger like spirits. Kouichi was then given a D-Tector. He grabbed the D-Tector and scanned the spirits of darkness. He then spirit digivolved

into Lowemon. Lowemon pulled out his rod and attacked. He gutted Cherubimon. He shot a shining blast

from his chest.

 Lowemon slide digivolved into KaiserLowemon. He viciously ripped off Cherubimon's arm. Cherubimon screamed in pain. He launched a blast from his mouth at KaiserLowemon. It struck him. KaiserLowemon 

Then began to glow. His armor bulked up. He then charged his cannons. He then shot a mighty blast at Cherubimon. Cherubimon countered the attack. KaiserLowemon slide digivolved into Lowemon. He launched himself into the air. He landed on Cherubimon's forehead and stabbed his rod into Cherubimon's forehead.     


End file.
